


But It's Her Party

by Hidden_Ajinn



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Child MC, Children, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Funeral, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Ajinn/pseuds/Hidden_Ajinn
Summary: Lilly doesn't find this party very fun. Everyone's wearing black and ignoring her Aunty - but it's her party! Lilly decides to say hi, even if no one else is.Why is everyone now mad at her?
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147610





	But It's Her Party

**Author's Note:**

> i mean ... you probably know where this is going, but thanks for reading anyway?

Little Lilly sat on a stool in the corner, kicking her legs back and forth as she looked out at her Aunt Myrtle's party. Her Dad was over talking to her Uncle Tim who was holding her cousin Tiffany while she napped. None of them looked happy to be here.

Lilly was six years old and it was the first time she had attended this type of party. She didn’t really understand what it was about, or why she had to wear her good clothes. There were a few other kids at the party dressed similarly, but she was too shy to go say hi. She only really knew Tiffany and she was sleeping.

It was weird, for a party. Her Aunt sat a few seats away from her, just watching her party with sad eyes, but no one seemed to want to talk to her, despite it being for her. Aunt fidgeted with her fingers as if wanting to knit like Lilly remembered she liked to do from her last visit. She must be bored too.

She was her Dad's sister Lilly had been told and she would often visit, but hadn't in a while.

Everyone talked quietly and there weren’t even any games. There were a few hidden smirks among the guests scattered about the board or troubled guests. 

Lilly thought parties were fun, but this one was boring.

Lilly decided to go talk to Aunt Myrtle. She always had some interesting stories. It was sad that everyone avoided her as the 'black sheep' of the family. Whatever that meant. Maybe she would be happy if at least Lilly said hi? It is pretty rude that they would still avoid her at her party.

Sliding off the stool, Lilly's shiny dress shoes clicked across the floor as she closed the distance.

"Hi Aunty!" Lilly greeted cheerfully.

Aunt Myrtle looked at Lilly and blinked.

"Hello sweetie. Are you talking to me?"

"Mm-hm!" Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sorry you're party's boring and people are being mean to you."

"That's … alright, Lilly dear. It's not meant to be a happy party."

"Oh." The idea confused her. "That's weird. Why?"

"Well-"

"Who are you talking to?"

One of the kids came up behind Lilly, interrupting her Aunt.

“Aunty Myrtle!” Lilly said, happy to introduce them.

Maybe her Aunt won't be so lonely after all?

“Lier. Murtles over there.” The rude girl pointed near the weird box at the other side of the room.

Lilly had avoided it because her Uncle and Dad had cried when he saw it. She had never seen Uncle cry before, so that meant the box must be really scary. Only a few other people went to see it.

“Where?” Lilly asked.

“In the coffin. She’s dead. So you're lying.”

Lilly turned to her Aunt, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes at the rude tone the other girl had used.

Lilly knew dead meant they were supposed to be gone and couldn’t come back. Her mom had been gone for a long time. Sometimes her Dad would pull out their rings and have a glass of the icky smelling drink. He’d cry too. He didn’t do that as much anymore, but he still looked at the rings.

Would he be like that again? Lilly hoped not.

“Is that true?” Lilly asked her Aunt.

“Yes ... I’m-” She looked sad and apologetic. 

“Stop lying!” The little girl yelled, getting the attention of some of those around.

“What’s going on here?” Her Uncle came over, still carrying her cousin who had woken up because of the yelling.

“Lilly’s a liar! She says she was talking to Aunty Myrtle.”

Lilly was angry and frustrated as she began to cry.

“I was! She’s right here!” Lilly pointed to her increasingly uncomfortable looking Aunt. “Then you came over and interrupted us!”

“Lier!”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Please …” Uncle Tim attempted to interrupt, upset with the turn of events. “Can we not fight?”

“What happened?” Lilly’s Dad approached.

There was a group gathering and a few whispered words could be made out in the small crowd.

“Bet the Turtle put the brat up to it before kicking it. Or maybe she’s just slow too.”

“Great. Another wanna be medium.”

“Daddy!” Lilly cried as she ran over for comfort.

He picked her up like her cousin and Lilly hid her face in his shoulder.

Her Uncle explained what had happened.

“Lilly was saying she could talk to Myrtle.”

Lilly felt him shift her to give her a look over. She gave a small nod, but kept her face hiding.

Her Dad looked over the crowd and came to a decision.

“We’re going to head out early.” her Dad said. “Make sure people pay their bills before they leave.”

“Alright. But do you mind taking Tiffany? She’s been pretty tuckered out. I’ll come by and pick her up in the morning. Besides. Knowing a couple of these cheapskates, I may need my hands free.”

“Alright. I got her. Can either of you walk?”

After a moment's hesitation, Lilly nodded and she was put to the ground.

As the three walked away, Lilly turned back to her Aunt to give her a small wake goodbye.

Her Aunt looked like she was saying something, but Lilly could no longer hear her. The next moment, she was gone as if she had never been there. And maybe she hadn’t.

When they got home, Lilly’s Dad sat them down to explain sometimes, her Aunt could see things no one else could. How people would call her a liar too.

Lilly didn’t get in trouble that night, but she was told to be careful.

Her Dad told her and Tiffany many stories about his childhood growing up with Myrtle as he tucked the two into bed.

Little Lilly couldn’t help but this would mean for the future.

But she was sure, wherever her Aunt was, she wouldn’t be called a liar anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> later in life Lilly creates a profitable supernatural consult business - you show 'em girl!


End file.
